


perfect mess

by DRORIAN_QUEER_AF



Category: Rise (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 05:59:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17054483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRORIAN_QUEER_AF/pseuds/DRORIAN_QUEER_AF
Summary: Another way season two could have gone.





	perfect mess

**Simon**

 

 

Stanton Drama was cut and didn’t know what he was going to do now. “Simon” Jeremy said frowning at Simon “you still going to the cast party?”. Simon frowned at Jeremy and looked over at his mom who smiled at Simon. Maybe his mom would accept him for who he was but, he knew his dad would hate him if his dad knew that Simon was...that Simon was. God, he couldn’t even say it outloud. “Ummm...I...don’t think so” Simon said frowning at Jeremy. “That’s ok, hearing the bad news was probably a lot for you, it was a lot for everyone” Jeremy said smiling at Simon reassuringly. “Yeah” Simon said smiling at Jeremy. God Jeremy’s lips just looked so kissable. Jeremy drove Simon crazy but right now everything was just a mess and Simon didn’t think he could deal with it right now. It was just a lot. But Simon needed to say it. Of course he wasn’t going to go scream “HEY JEREMY I’M GAY” in front of the whole school and his mom and sister but...he needed Jeremy to know that the kiss at the parking lot did make him feel something. Maybe Simon wasn’t ready to be with Jeremy yet but, Simon liked talking to Jeremy. “Jeremy, I felt something at the parking lot, I’m just really confused right now,  I just...I need time” Simon told Jeremy frowning. Jeremy looked at Simon his mouth hanging open. “Wait you’re? So you did feel...” Jeremy asked Simon smiling.“Gay?” Simon asked Jeremy. Simon nodded smiling at Jeremy. “I have to go, I’ll see you around I guess” Simon said smiling at Jeremy before walking to his mother, joining her and his sister. “Where’s dad?” Simon asked his mom smiling sadly.

His mother smiled at him sadly. “He went ahead” Simon’s mother said smiling at Simon sadly. Simon nodded smiling at his mother sadly. “So, you were great” Simon’s mother said obviously trying to lift the mood. “The Stanton Drama club is being cut” Simon said sighing. “WHAT?” His sister Emma asked Simon her eyes wide open “But it the musical was so good”. “I know” Simon told his sister sighing. “I’m so sorry Simon” Simon’s mother told Simon sighing. “It’s not your fault mom” Simon told his mother smiling at her sadly “Let’s just go home?”. Simon’s mom nodded frowning at the sight of her sad son. But there wasn’t anything his mother could do so they just headed to their car and drove home. Simon headed to his room and took out his phone. He smiled once he saw he had received a message from Jeremy.

Simon chuckled, still feeling sad and depressed about Stanton Drama being cut but a little better because he was chatting with Jeremy. “Hey ummm...Jeremy, I know I’m new at this and all, and I’m not ready to come out yet. But I’m ready to be honest to myself. And to you. I like you a lot Jeremy Travers” Simon typed smiling. He sent the text and waited for Jeremy to reply. “I like you too” Jeremy answered. “So ummm...do you have time on Saturday?”. “Yeah” Simon texted adding a winky face emoji. “We can make up for that study date if you want” Jeremy texted. “I’d like that” Simon texted Jeremy “Do you have time to video chat?”. Jeremy texted back a second later “Sure”. 

So Simon called him per video chat and Jeremy answered. “Hey” Jeremy said smiling at Simon. “Hey” Simon said smiling at Jeremy. Jeremy looked gorgeous. His blonde hair was just...UGH! And wait a minute...was Jeremy Travers wearing glasses???? “You’re wearing glasses” Simon told Jeremy smiling at him. “Yeah they’re just reading glasses” Jeremy said taking off his glasses. “You reading something?” Simon asked Jeremy smiling. Jeremy showed him the script of spring awakening smiling at Simon sadly. “Our script” Jeremy told Simon with a sad smile. “I can’t believe Stanton Drama is over” Simon said letting a tear escape his eye. “I can’t believe it either” Jeremy said a tear escaping his eye as well. And soon they were both there crying. Together. 

 


End file.
